


you make me feel like i can taste infinity

by finnhoe



Series: i love you more than the stars love the moon [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, a lot of fluff, cheerleading, level six team, world championships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnhoe/pseuds/finnhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys are long time male cheerleaders, liam is their coach. a lot of fluff and pining ziam ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel like i can taste infinity

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I tried to link a lot of stuff for people who don't know much about cheer (im speaking from eight years of experience). but if you have any further questions please comment or message me. enjoy!

“Hit! Hit! Hit!” the coach of London Elite, Liam, screams at his team while they do their[ triple toe-touch to a standing tuck](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iChhadJPTBE). Harry and Louis, the power couple of the team, hit a [standing full after their jumps](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_M34G-yDok).

“Yes!” Liam bellows, pumping his fist after none of the team touches out. Next is elites, the complex stunt routine that always leaves the team in shackles. Especially since they know it is the last section of their routine.

Harry is Louis’ backspot throughout the whole routine, and their group is always in the center. Niall and Zayn are the bases, and the four have learned to work seamlessly around each other, Harry barely having to bark out orders or tell the boys to move their hands. Once the four arrive to their spot on the [mat](http://allthingscheerleading.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/cropped-worlds-mats-20122.jpg), breathing hard, they get in their position. Zayn crouches down with Louis’ foot in his hand, Niall grabs the middle of Louis’ foot with one hand, the other going to support Zayn’s wrist. Harry is crouched down as well, with one hand on Louis’ bum and the other on his ankle. With Louis’ hands on his bases’ shoulders, and Harry counting under his breath, he’s off. Zayn, Niall, and Harry lift together to extend all of their arms, Louis standing on their hands, pulling a[ bow and arrow](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/14/47/c3/1447c30834e798d48782e1d341bb4837.jpg).

“Niall, get underneath his foot more!” Harry instructs, eyes not leaving Louis’ body as he lifts as much weight as he can, while stabilizing Louis. Niall easily complies, placing his knee in between Zayn’s legs as he moves closer. The three then bring Louis down to a crunch so they can toss him in a [360 ball up to a tick tock](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PcltZ1RZmZ0) to a needle. Louis twists cleanly and lands in the bases hands, switching to his other foot with an eased practice, and the group moves to the side so Louis can do his [needle](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ac/e9/46/ace94647f49146be0df1afd62b1f4cd7.jpg). Once it is pulled, the group dips and throws Louis so he can do a [double down](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkp5Q5zkYwI) and be caught in a J, before performing the ending stunt. Niall and Zayn place their hands on Louis’ feet, their hands braced on his back. Harry and the two bases then push Louis so he half flips backwards until his feet hit Harry’s hands in a one-man. Harry does one last dip and pushes to extend his arms, hitting the last extension as Louis puts his hands on his hips. Harry quickly lets go of one foot on the proper count, holding Louis in a [one legged one man while ](http://cheerwiz.com/ap139xpic.jpeg)he pulls a heel-stretch and the music ends.

 It's dead silence for a moment, the only sounds are the team’s hard breathing and Harry’s arms begin to shake a bit. But he loves this moment. The moment when the audience is in awe, taking in the whole routine. Then the whole[ stadium](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BmWrPZ4CUAAQHN6.jpg:large) erupts into applause, and Harry can finally breathe as he pops Louis off his hands, grabbing his waist to slow him down before he hits the ground. Louis immediately turns around and throws his arms around Harry’s neck, who nuzzles his head into Louis’ shoulder, even though they’re both soaked in sweat. Harry wishes he could freeze this moment, because they just performed at the [USASF Cheerleading World Championships](http://usasf.net/), there’s currently over 10,000 people cheering for them, they just hit a perfect routine, and he has the love of his life in his arms right now.

“Jesus, Harry, we just hit a solid routine oh my god we just hit a solid routine,” Louis pulls back and their eyes meet, sparkling. Louis’ chest is heaving under his uniform and Harry is pretty sure his is too.

“Come on, we gotta get off the mat before they yell at us,” Harry beams, grabbing Louis’ hand and walking them off the desired exit with shaky legs. Once they reach the ground, Liam immediately envelops the two into a huge hug.

“You two are absolutely brilliant. Drinks on me when we get home.” Liam says as he pulls back, smiling so hard you can barely see his eyes. Louis laughs and turns to Harry, relishing in the way his boyfriend’s eyes are glimmering, and the way his curls are pushed back with a headband.

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” Louis comments, pulling Harry in by his biceps.

“Mm, once or twice,” Harry jokes, grabbing Louis by the waist and pulling him closer until their lips crash. Louis relocates his hands to tangle in Harry’s sweaty curls, whose hands are bunched in the bottom of Louis’ uniform top. Louis hums against Harry’s lips, standing on the toes of his [Nfinity Evolutions](http://e.invodo.com/media//academy2013/preview/aca0036-j677-nfinity-women-s-evolution-cheerleading-shoes-preview.jpg) to deepen the kiss. Harry bows his head to get impossibly closer, and they are dangerously close to snogging.

“Hey! Love birds! Get over here to watch the video!” Niall yells from where the rest of the team is crowded around the computer screen that plays a video of the routine they just performed. Louis pulls back, excited to watch the video. He places a kiss on Harry’s cheek for compensation and tugs on the taller boy’s hand to bring him to the rest of the team. Harry follows, also excited to watch. And wow. That was by far the best routine they’ve ever hit. Every stunt hit perfectly, the tumbling was on sync and clean, and don’t even get Harry started on how amazing Louis looked in the air. His motions and stretches were impeccable, so sharp and clean that they gave you chills. Also, Harry and Louis’ shared last pass was perfectly mirrored, hitting the whip through to a double perfectly. Once the video was over, the whole team cheered again, hugging each other and some even beginning to cry again.

“You are phenomenal,” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear after enveloping him in a hug again (he went on his tip toes, after all, he only makes it to Harry’s chin). Harry places a kiss on Louis’ head, about to respond when they hear Liam’s voice rise above all the others.

“Well, boys. Ready to win Worlds?”

 

~

 

“Yeah, mate, I almost lost it there in the dance. I turn around for my motion and see poor Nick forgetting two counts of the dance, and he ended up doing this horrid pepper grinder dance move, it was fantastic,” Louis laughs, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. Harry, Zayn, Niall, Liam, and he were eating at this American diner called Johnny Rockets that was across the street from the stadium.

“Well, babe, not everyone can shake their hips better than Shakira like you,” Harry smirks around the chip (apparently a fry in America?) he was chewing. Louis gasped and pinched Harry’s nipple as retaliation, who shrunk away from his grasp.

“It’s true, Tommo. That’s why our dear friend Liam here put you as center dancer,” Niall teases, gesturing to Liam, who shrugged with no defense. Zayn laughed softly while he picked at his almost finished burger, eyes glimmering with poorly concealed fondness at Liam, whom he has a major crush on. And honestly, Liam feels the same way. Louis hasn’t the slightest fucking clue why they don’t do anything about it. Maybe he will lock them in a basement full of sex toys.

But Harry thinks that yeah, maybe they should be sick to their stomachs with nerves, but they were the only team in their whole division to hit a perfect routine. So, why worry? Harry just places his hand back on Louis’ thigh, squeezing gently. A silent gesture that says ‘I love you’. Louis puts his smaller hand on Harry’s, lacing their fingers on top of his thigh, while the rest of the boys talk easily. Louis’ and Harry’s families are at home, not being able to afford the tickets all the way from London to Orlando, Florida. However, they all watched the boys perform on the telly, and made sure to call with excited cheers and praise.

“Excuse me?” A girl in a cheerleading uniform stood timidly at the end of their table, a friend next to her with an identical uniform.

“Can I help you, love?” Harry asks politely, and Louis should be jealous of his charm towards the girls, but Harry’s hand was currently tangled in his, so.

The friend of the girl, the taller of the two, giggles and asks, “Could we get a picture with you two? Your guys’ tumbling was amazing, so was your stunting.”

“Course,” Louis smiles, siding out of the booth with Harry in tow. He saw the shorter girl glance at their entangled hands, but her smile just grew bigger.

“Li, would you mind taking it?” Harry requests, the girl already handing her iPhone to the coach. Liam nods and focuses the camera while the group gets in formation. The short girl stands next to Louis’ left, the other girl standing to his right, and Harry on the end. The girls wrap their arms around the waists next to them, and the four smile.

“1,2,3,” Liam counts down, the shutter noise on the phone going off. The four disentangle themselves as Liam hands the phone back to the girl.

“Thank you so much, I really hope you guys win,” she comments genuinely, her and her friend’s smiles wide.

“Of course, good luck to you too,” Harry smiles, Louis nodding in agreement as he slides his arm around the taller boy’s waist.

“Thank you!!!” The short girl squeals, her and her friend examining the picture as they walk away. Harry slides back into the booth, Louis following. They have had a few people come up and ask for pictures from them this weekend, and it feels so honoring every time.

“Look at you celebrities,” Niall comments, leaning back into the booth.

“Hush up, you. We aren’t celebrities, we don’t get paid enough,” Louis jokes, shooting a quick smile at the waitress as she quickly drops off the bill.

“You don’t get paid at all,” Zayn chuckled, deciding to contribute to the conversation.

“Exactly,” Louis remarks, beginning to pull his wallet out to pay, contradicting what he just said. However, Liam quickly bats his hands away, pulling his own wallet out.

“Nope. I’m the one who actually gets paid, here,” he jokes. Louis just hold his hands up in surrender as he puts his cash away, feeling Harry laugh gently beside him. And after Liam pays and gets his card back, it’s on to the awards ceremony.

 

~

 

Harry knows he said he had no reason to be nervous, but it’s really hard not to be when you are crowded around a stage with thousands of other cheerleaders and his team, waiting for the third place team of his division to be announced. Louis and he face each other, heads bowed and hands holding impossibly tight, their eyes squeezed shut. They are definitely in the top three, since their team has not been called yet for a place in their division.

“And the third place winner for Senior Large All Male Level Six goes to…..” the announcer declares, and the whole stadium was dead silent as everyone held their breaths. “Cheer Extreme All Stars!!!” the commentator yells, and Harry and Louis are able to breathe for a second as the called team cheers and the coach receives the trophy and medals. However, this moment of relaxation is short lived, because the announcer is about to say who got second place, which, by default, announces the first place winner. This is it. This is what the entirety of their cheerleading career, 16 years of it, has led up to. This is basically the Olympics of cheerleading. Louis’ hands are shaking, and Harry runs his thumb over Louis’ hands, trying to calm him down while he places a kiss to Louis’ head. Louis sighs and rests his head on Harry’s chest, thankful that at least his boyfriend is calm and collected.

“The silver medal of this division goes to...” a pause, Louis holds his breath, “Chicago Fierce!”

And then the whole world seems to stop. Louis immediately looks up and meets Harry’s eyes, which are brimming with tears. He feels a tear drop down his face from pure happiness, and finally everything comes to him at a normal speed again.

“Which makes your 2015 Senior Large All Male Level Six USASF World Champions, London Elite!!!” the announcer yells as red and white confetti is thrown around them.

“YES! YES! YES!!!!!” Harry yells, pumping his fist, his face looking like it could split in half with the grin he’s sporting. Louis laughs hard, really hard, with the weight that’s been there for a year finally off of his shoulders. All of the training, the tears, the blood, the long nights icing Harry’s back after he pulled a muscle, all of the gruesome practice hours, all paid off. Just like that. And suddenly, he just wants to scream and cry and do fifty backflips at the same time.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!” Louis bellows, jumping onto Harry, legs quickly wrapping around the narrow waist. Harry places his arms under Louis’ bum and spins them around, just like every cliché Nicholas Sparks novel. Louis vaguely hears the commentator telling them to go backstage and get their [rings](http://8tracks.imgix.net/i/001/734/259/6d07c8d2bbec993ae49c9742c5196758-7502.jpg?q=65&sharp=15&vib=10&fm=jpg&fit=crop&w=200&h=200) fitted, but he just doesn’t want to move from his favorite spot in the world, Harry’s arms. Harry, though, knows they should probably hug their stunt group and coach. So, he sets Louis on the ground and kisses him hard before grabbing his hand to find Liam. Apparently, Liam isn’t that hard to find, the two finding him, along with Zayn and Niall in two seconds.

“Holy fucking shit!” Niall yells, grabbing the five of them into a group hug, all of them high off the happiness and bliss.

“Agreed!” Liam yells as they break apart, sniffling. “Picture time?” Zayn asks, eyebrows raising in question. Harry nods, “Picture time.”

 

~

 

After Liam gathers the team around the [trophy](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-oHRZcWOC5a4/T7U-jFKRogI/AAAAAAAAAAw/N_iIcXQ0k8I/s320/cheer+worlds+trophy.jpg) and [background](http://thecheerprofessional.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/06/Screen-Shot-2013-06-23-at-9.16.07-PM.png) for a few [pictures](http://www.loudountimes.com/images/uploads/summary/s-TwistersCheer_1_thumb.jpg), with the team also doing some individual and friend pictures, it’s just the five of them left. Harry first moves to the trophy, picking it up with Louis trailing behind him.

“Niall, get this,” Harry says, handing his phone to the blonde boy, who nods. Harry then positions Louis in front of him, so they are facing each other. He then grabs the trophy with his hand facing the camera, and turns again to Louis. “Harry, what are you doing?” Louis questions, but Harry has a determined look on his face.

“Been wantin’ to do this for years,” Harry mutters, and before Louis can ask any more questions, suddenly Harry crashes their lips together and puts his hand on Louis’ back, leaning forward so Louis is leaning backwards, all of his weight on Harry’s hand. Louis reacts immediately, hands going to the side of Harry’s face as he kisses back just as hard, Harry tasting like chap-stick and that mint he popped in his mouth earlier. Harry smirks against his lips, pulling him closer until they hear a shutter go off.

“Oh you two are just the cutest,” Niall seriously almost squeals as he looks at the photo he just took. Reminding him that there are actually people there, Harry pulls away, bringing Louis to stand up straight from the dipped position he was just in.

“Thanks, Ni,” Harry smiles, walking toward the cooing boy to retrieve his phone, also handing over the trophy so the rest of the boys can take pictures with it. Louis idles up next to Harry, slipping under his arm to view the picture as well. It is a really cute picture, he has to admit. The trophy is shown clearly to the camera in one of Harry’s arms, his other cradling Louis as the shorter boy lovingly holds his face. It’s a clash of messy fringes and lips, and Louis thinks that just might describe their whole relationship. He watches as Harry uploads it to Twitter, captioning it, “Holding the love of my life @Louis_Tomlinson and what we have both been working towards for years. Victory is sweet.” Harry locks the screen and pockets his phone, turning to Louis. His eyes skim over his boyfriend’s very blue eyes, the high cheekbones and impossibly long eyelashes.

“You’re gorgeous, Mr. World Champion,” Harry whispers, thumb brushing over Louis’ cheekbone. Louis hums.

“I could say the same to you, Mr. World Champion.” Harry giggles at that, dimples on full display as he noses at Louis’ jaw, placing a soft kiss there.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i will be writing a part two and maybe part three. hope you liked it and look forward to more soon!! :) also please leave feedback, it is much appreciated!


End file.
